


Moves

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [201]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles realizes something, moving day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/26/18: “dish, knock, back”A tiny sliver of a bigger drama...





	Moves

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/26/18: “dish, knock, back”
> 
> A tiny sliver of a bigger drama...

Stiles stood staring into space when “Stiles?” called him back to earth.

“Pizza’s here,” Derek said.

Six deep dish pizzas seemed a good way to reward his friends for helping him move.

“So, you’ll be getting laid now that your dates won’t run screaming when they see where you live—” Erica had started till Boyd grumbled something.

Stiles had kept quiet, analyzing his feelings after hearing Erica say _Derek’s dates._

“Stiles!” caused his full-out flail, his heart knocking against his ribs.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked.

No, Stiles was not alright. It was high time he made a move too.


End file.
